My angel
by LittleMissMidnight
Summary: This is the sequal to my other oneshot "Childhood memories". anyway Ash has finished high school with all his friend except one. he still thinks of her even she is gone. but what would happen if they saw each other again? Advanceshipping oneshot.


**Okay. this is the sequal to my other oneshot called Childhood memeories. I person who read Childhood memories suggested that i should make a sequal to that oneshot. i thought about it. it was a good idead but noting came into my mind at that time.**

**So i thought to read that oneshot again. i found a few mistakes and fixed them up. then i saw one line i wrote that gave me a idea. then more came flooding in and that is how i got this oneshot here!**

**Please enjoy it. ^^**

**~Midnightmoon602**

My Angel

(An Advanceshipping one shot)

"You finally did it Ash!" His mother congratulated him. "You finally finished high school."

"Thanks mom." Ash smiled. "I couldn't do it without you guys."

"I'm so glad that we finished school all together." A young bluenette said happily.

"Same." A young red head added.

"Yeah I know. I'm glad we all did Dawn and Misty."

"Well let's all eat." Delia said to the three.

Dawn, Misty all got off the couch and headed for the kitchen as for Ash he was still at his same position. Delia just looked over her shoulder and saw her son looking at the ceiling.

"Ash?" Delia asked. "Are you coming?"

"In a minute mom." Ash replied.

Delia just looked at her only son one more time and then entered the kitchen leaving her son alone in the lounge room. Soon the young eighteen year old got up from his position and walked outside for some fresh air. As Ash got outside it was all pitch black. Only the street light was the only supply of light. Ash walked down the lonely empty streets of Pallet. Ash was crossing the streets as he looked up at the midnight sky where ting stars filled the sky.

"_I wonder if you are looking over me right now." _Ash thought to himself.

Then Ash stopped looking at the sky and was about to make his way across the street until he saw something bright coming his way. It was so bright that he had to close his eyes. Then the last thing he knew he was knocked down to the ground.

*~*~*~*

"_What's your name?" May asked._

"_My name is Ash" Ash replied but in a small tone of voice._

"_Nice to meet you Ash" May replied with a smile. "My name is May"_

"_Umm Hi" Ash replied as he took another bite from his apple._

"_Hey do you want something from my lunchbox?" May asked Ash._

"_Am I allowed to?" Ash asked._

"_Of course" May smiled. "Friends are allowed to share food"_

"_Friends? What are friends?"_

"_Well…umm…I think friends are people that you like and are special. Mom told me but I forgot most of what she told me" May explained as she got her chocolate bar and broke it into half. "Here you can have this"_

"_Thanks…friend" Ash smiled back at her friend._

_*~*~*~*_

"_It looks cute" the young brunette said. "It should have a name"_

"_What about Pikachu?"_

"_Pikachu?"_

"_Yeah because my aunty has a mouse that goes chu and its name is Pika" Ash explained._

"_I like it" May said._

_May picked up a black crayon and was going to write Pikachu but was stopped._

"_How do you spell Pikachu?" May asked her friend._

"_I think I know"_

_Then Ash took the black crayon out of May's hand and wrote the name Pikachu down._

_P1kAchU_

_By AsH KeTcHuM anD MaY MaPlE_

_The two best friends smiled at each other. They were proud to what they drew together._

_*~*~*~*_

_The two best friends where at the school's playground. The two were taking turns on swing. Ash was pushing his best friend on the swing._

"_Hey Ash?" May asked. "Can I ask you something?"_

"_What is it?" The young five year old boy asked._

"_What happen if I died before you?" May asked._

_Ash grabbed the chains of the swing and stopped them. When they were stopped he turned around and faced her._

"_Don't you ever say that!" Ash yelled at her. "I promise that I will never let you die until we turn really old with white hair"_

"_Really?" May asked her best friend._

"_Yep" Ash nodded. "I swear that on my life"_

_*~*~*~*_

_Then a few tears few from the young boy's eyes. He couldn't believe it. His only friend was now gone. He was alive and she was dead. He was here at earth and she was at heaven. Then the boy collapsed onto his knees. _

"_Why?" He asked. "Why her? She was too nice to die. Like an angel" Ash cried._

_*~*~*~*_

"Ash?" A soft voice called. "Ash wake up."

At first Ash thought it was his mother that was calling his name. Ash's eyes started to flicker then they opened completely then his burly vision started to see a young girl in white. When the young boy's vision came clear he was a young brunette girl in a long white dress. She had sapphire eyes. She wasn't the five year old girl he knew. She was the same age as him.

"M…M...May?" Ash said in surprise. "Is that really you?"

"Yes." May nodded.

"Where am I?" Ash asked as he rubbed his head.

"With me." May replied as she offered her hand to help Ash up. Ash accepted the help and May helped him up onto his feet. "In heaven."

"What?!" Ash said in shock. "You mean I'm dead!" Ash said before May sealed his lips with her finger.

"I knew you would act like that." May smiled. "Come, let me show you around." May said as she grabbed Ash's hand.

"Sure." Ash replied.

The two best friends walked around holding hands. It was so peaceful where the two were. Everywhere Ash looked there were fluffy clouds around. Soon May stopped which made Ash stop as well.

"May?" Ash asked. "What's the matter?"

"This isn't right." May replied as she turned around to face Ash. "It's not your time."

"Not my time?" Ash asked confused. "What do you mean?"

May moved her face closer to Ash's. She looked into his eyes as Ash looked in hers wondering what she was doing. May put her right hand on Ash's cheek and kissed him on the lips lightly. Ash was still in a state of shock of what had just happened.

"It's not your time to die Ash." May repeated.

"But May!" Ash called out. "I want to be with you."

"I want to be with you as well but this isn't right." May told Ash. "We will be together again but as for now. You must go back. Until then Ash, Goodbye." May said as she kissed Ash on the lips but this time more tender. May closed her eyes as she kissed and Ash did the same and when Ash woke up he found himself in a hospital bed. Ash looked around and saw his mother and his friends surrounding him.

"Ash!" his mother greeted as she ran to her only son and hugged him. "I thought you were a goner."

"Thank goodness you're okay." Dawn said as she entered the room.

"Where did you go anyway?" Misty asked. "At that time of the night?"

"If I told you guys I bet you wouldn't believe me." Ash smiled.

Then an old friend of Ash came into the room. It was Gary and Richie.

"So Ashy?" Gary greeted as he entered the room. "Is it true that you got hit by a car last night?"

"Well?" Richie added as he was eager for an answer.

"I got hit by a car?" Ash asked.

"Last night." Delia answered. "People found you on the road. You had lost a lot of blood since your head got hit first on the road."

Ash put his hand on his head and felt that a thick bandage was wrapped around his head.

"We nearly lost you." Dawn replied.

"And you had just graduated too." Gary added.

"Well I'm back so there is no reason to worry anymore." Ash smiled.

"Yeah." Richie added. "And when you get better we are going to party all night!"

"I can't wait!" Dawn cheered.

"Well I think Ash needs his rest now." Delia interrupted the teenagers. "Let's leave him alone now." Delia added as she got off Ash's bed and led the teenagers out of the room.

"Hurry up and get better!" Gary called out. "There's a party waiting for you."

Ash just waved and smiled at them all. When they all left Ash looked at the window and saw what a nice day it was. He even saw the sun's ray enter his room. Soon his eyes start to see a young brunette girl smiling at him. Soon she faded and so did the sun's rays. Ash looked at the side table next to him and found it was note. Ash grabbed the note and read it.

_I will be watching over you_

_I will be wherever you will be_

_I will be here waiting_

_I will be yours forever_

_I will be your angel until we meet again_

Ash just smiled after he had read the letter. He looked at the window again.

"Until then May." Ash mumbled. "My angel in heaven."


End file.
